The present invention relates to a multipurpose sickbed which includes an excretion col lector mounted around an opening on an intermediate bed plate for collecting waste excreted from the body of the patient, a water supply system controlled to clean the pubes and anus of the patient after the excretion, an air dryer controlled to dry the pubes and anus of the patient after the cleaning process, and massagers mounted on a front bed plate and controlled to massage the patient.
A conventional sickbed is designed simply for a sick person to lie on. The bed plate of a conventional sickbed is commonly made foldable so that it can be turned to support the patient in a sitting position or to lift the upper part of the body. While taking care of a paralyzed sick person, the body of the patient must be frequently turned from side to side and properly massaged so as to prevent the skin from being affected with an ulcer. Furthermore, it is not an easy job to help a paralyzed sick person excrete waste and to clean the seat of the body of the paralyzed sick person after each discharge.